


Something different this time.

by Crows_will_hunt_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Teddy bear Asahi, They are in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_will_hunt_you/pseuds/Crows_will_hunt_you
Summary: Asahi and Noya share a small cuddle session. Noya wants to try something, will it work out?Asanoya week Day One; Kisses/Affection!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Asanoya Week 2020





	Something different this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

It was no secret that Asahi was a giant teddy bear. He enjoyed expressing the love that he has for others and was very good at doing so. His huge form might be intimidating, but big arms make for good hugs, and breasts, no matter who they’re on, are always an amazing pillow. 

Asahi also knew when and how to give that physical affection to others. Nishinoya would see him giving encouraging pats on the back to Tsukishima and gentle hair ruffles to Hinata. Sometimes from the bench, he could see Kageyama’s face light up when receiving a shoulder bump from their Ace after a good toss. 

Yes, his lovely giant was a caring individual, and displayed that rather openly. But Nishinoya took great pride that he was the only one who got showered with the abundance of love he did. Such care and consideration was put into each movement towards his libero. It made Nishinoya’s heart swell. That’s why now, he was sure his heart would surely burst out of his chest. 

Currently, he was sitting in Asahi’s lap, arms wrapped around his torso and chin rested against his head. Asahi’s body absolutely encompassed his. Many times Nishinoya cursed being so small, but in times like these, he’d begrudgingly tell himself a growth spurt could wait maybe another week or two. 

Nishinoya felt like he was in one of those sappy teen movies his Ace loved.

A small radio on Asahi’s bedside table was tuned to some bluesy jazz station and Nishinoya could see warm blue and purple light glow from strings of fairy lights his boyfriend had strung along his wall. The window was propped open slightly, the sound of far off trains and traffic pouring in with the cool night air. A fuzzy grey blanket was wrapped around them, keeping his hands and feet warm while the freshness nipped slightly at his nose. Though, everytime Asahi would lift his head slightly to press kisses along his temple, ear and head, his face would heat slightly. 

It felt perfect. Everything Asahi did for him was perfect. His hugs, his cuddles, the way he held his hand when they went on walks and how his lips pressed against any part of him in an intense simplicity that just made his body seep with adoration. Nishinoya frowned. 

“Move a bit..” 

Asahi instantly loosened his grip and sat up more at the request. The smaller teen could almost feel the worry that poured off him. 

“Was it uncomfortable?” He asked, scooting away as Nishinoya turned to face him. 

“No, I just wanna try something different..” Asahi tilted his head to the side, but sat on his knees with his hands to his sides waiting for his wanted placement. 

Nihinoya moved a few blankets and pillows, grabbed a comforter from Asahi’s closet and set up a small nest. He flopped down on his back. His hand patted his stomach, which was met with a confused look.

“Lay down. Put your head on my stomach.” He opened his arms and legs, extending them for Asahi to reluctantly crawl into. 

Asahi’s head laid on his lover's tummy, Nishinoya’s legs placed over his shoulders. His hands found their way in the older’s hair, rubbing and gently massaging Asahi’s scalp. 

A content hum came from deep inside Asahi, his chest vibrating and head leaning back into Nishinoya’s touch. 

The smaller laughed. “Is it good,” he asked. His fingers dug deeper, pressed more persistently and circled around the crown of Asahi’s skull. Said teen groaned once more, hands coming up to hold Nishinoya’s thighs. He pulled one to his lips and sucked a gentle kiss. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
